dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zidane Tribal (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Zidane Don't overdo it. This is gonna be quick! Neutral So, shall we get started? I'm going all in! Stay sharp now! Opponent level >10 higher than Zidane Fine by me, I'll take you on! I don't feel like losing! Zidane has low health I can't, I can't run off. Can't kick the bucket yet! Opponent has low health Come on! I'll take you on! Other Gotta put my best foot forward. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Two against one, is fine by me! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle I'm gonna steal a win! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle All right, now for the clincher! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific This is gonna be a flashy show. — Warrior of Light I'm tired of your song and dance! — Garland Can't steal their hearts if you don't take the initiative. — Firion You're not fit to be a ruler. — The Emperor Wisdom and quibbling are two different things. — Onion Knight You sure are impressive, in more ways than one. — Cloud of Darkness Holding back isn't really kindness, ya know. — Cecil How long can you keep up the cool-guy act? — Kain I think you're a good brother, old man. — Golbez I'll steal this win from under your nose. — Bartz Little flamboyant to be talking about the Void. — Exdeath Hehe, which one should I take first? — Gilgamesh I'm not feeling this, but I won't hold back. — Terra Jesters can't play the lead role! — Kefka Fighting without thinking's fun, ya know. — Cloud Headstrong and skimpy, I like it! — Tifa Think you're going overboard with the whole mysterious bit. — Sephiroth If you have something to say, spit it out! — Squall No stopping for your leg cramps! — Laguna You should take things nice and slow. — Ultimecia It's what's on the inside that counts! — Zidane I won't let you run a one-man show! — Kuja Don't get nervous and drop the ball. — Tidus Turn that frown upside down! — Yuna You are some childish geezer! — Jecht Think I'll pass on the "test subject" offer. — Shantotto A foul mouth's a part of the charm. — Prishe Just how easy-going can you get? — Vaan Try going easy on yourself. — Gabranth Hey Light, would you go easy on me? — Lightning Oh, this is going to take forever... — Chaos We're not going home "someday". We're going now! — Feral Chaos You don't have to apologize. — Cosmos Is something wrong? — Cosmos Warriors What are you plotting? — Chaos Warriors Battle Too slow! — when dodging I'm right here! — when dodging upward There! — when using Rumble Rush Stings, huh? — when using Booster 8 ...One more! — when using Vortex or Storm Impulse Dodge this! — when using Solution 9 or when using an HP attack during Chase Burn it up! — when using Tidal Flame This is it! Fly awaaaaay! — when using Stellar Circle 5 Take that! — when using Shift Break You're not getting away! — when using Grand Lethal I gotcha now! — when using Meo Twister Time to get serious! — when activating EX Mode It's not over yet! — when EX Burst begins And for the final touch, fly awaaaaay! — when EX Burst is performed I'm getting pumped up! — when activating EX Revenge Just leave it to me! — when called as an Assist What? This can't be... — final blow Victory Just as I expected. — Neutral Alright! Feelin' good! — Neutral I'm at my best when it counts for real. — Finish with low HP Like I'm gonna roll over! — Finish with low HP I think you put up a good fight. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Whatsa matter? Not feelin' it? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) And that's the ball game! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Still waters! Or whatever they say. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat How can this be? I'm not all that strong. This is the end? I held back too much. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) (Scoffs) You're not half bad. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Aw, geez! I've done it this time. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Guys, I'm sorry. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes